


Parental Decisions (Oh HELL NO)

by JLub (Aprotny)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Grayson Lives, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprotny/pseuds/JLub
Summary: What if Dick’s mother survived the fall, but in a coma, similar to Dick’s Uncle Rick? What if she awoke five years later, shortly after Dick joined the team? My idea on what would happen if Dick’s mother got involved.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASmallVoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASmallVoice/gifts).



**October 31st**

Dick dropped his bag by the foot of his mother’s hospital bed and dragged a chair up next to her.

“Hey Mamica.” Dick said. “It’s… it’s been a while since I last visited. I’ve been busy... We uh… we had a mental simulation mission go wrong recently. By accident, M’gann made us all believe it was real. Waking up was… traumatizing, to say the least. I talked with Dinah a little bit and got over it.” He shivered. “I can’t believe it’s been five years since the accident. I miss you, Mamica. Please wake up.” He paused to reach for his bag. “I don’t know if you remember, but I’m captain of the Mathlete team. We won another competition yesterday. Fun stuff.” He trailed off, pulling out a Calculus textbook. “Today’s Halloween. M’gann invited us all to the Happy Harbor Halloween party. I’m not going, though. I’ve decided to stay here. Hang out with you. Haven’t done that enough lately.” A choking sound interrupted his train of thought. “Mamica?” His eyes widened as the choking sound became more pronounced. He jumped to his feet, his Math book falling to the floor with a bang. “Doctor!”

The doctors came in and pushed Dick out. All the boy did for the next fifteen to twenty minutes was stand there and whisper prayers in Romani.

Finally, the doctors exited the room. One stopped by Dick.

“Is she okay?” The boy whispered.

The doctor smiled. “I’d say she’s better than okay. She’s on the verge of waking up.”

Dick’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “What?! Really?!”

“She’ll be extremely out of it for the next few days, but she should be fully conscious by the end of the week.” The doctor winked at him. “I suggest you stay nearby if you don’t want her waking up alone.”

Dick raced back into the room, throwing a thank you over his shoulder. He heard the doctor chuckle at his excitement, but didn’t care.

“Mamica! You’re waking up! That’s great! I can’t wait to hear your voice again!” Dick could feel happy tears running down his face. “I’ve missed you so much! I’m so happy right now! The doctor said you should be fully aware by the end of the week! I need to tell Bruce!” The smile slipped from his face. “Uh oh. What does this mean for Bruce?” He shook his head. “I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just a few days more, Mamica. Just a few days more.”


	2. Misplaced

**November 5th, 7:46 pm.**

Dick was swinging his legs happily on the chair next to his mother’s bed. Last night, she’d been awake for a whole three hours! It would only be a few days more before she could go home with him.

Bruce had gone  with him a few times in the last few days. But he was currently waiting for M’gann and Connor to come back to Mount Justice with the supplies they needed, so he wasn’t with him this time.

Mary Grayson opened her eyes to see her beaming son, just as she had the night before.

“Let’s see how long I can be aware this time, why don’t we?” She teased him. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t have the chance to before she suddenly disappeared.

“Mamica?” Dick asked in shock. “Mamica?!” He shot out of his chair and ran to the door of the hospital room. “Doctor!” Nobody answered his call. He ran through the hospital but couldn’t find a single adult anywhere. Many other kids were doing the same thing and he passed them as he ran. He made it full circle back to his mother’s hospital room and quickly pulled his phone out of his bag. “What’s going on?” He checked his phone. He had a text from Wally.

-Dude! Get to Mount Justice pronto! All the Leaguers here just disappeared!-

“Batman.” Dick whispered. Grabbing his bag, he booked it to the nearest Zeta Tube and Zeta’d to Mount Justice, putting on his sunglasses as he went.

“Robin B-01.” The computer announced.

“I’m here! What happened?” He called.

Zatanna looked over at him. She was on the computer and had a link going to Kid Flash who was saying something over communications about a refugee center at the high school gym.

Dick immediately ran over and started trying to reach any hero he could.

“Traditional media is offline, but kids everywhere are posting the same thing. Every adult, eighteen or older, has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off… scary big.”

“I can’t reach the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, the... or any adult hero. Even Red Arrow’s gone. We need you to find its source, Zatanna.”

“Me… how am I...?”

“I pulled this footage. It’s your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month.”

“But the words… that’s only part of it. The rest takes training and… Robin, I’m just not at Zatara’s level.”

“I know it’s hard, but try to stay whelmed. We’ll find your dad, Batman, all of them. It’s what we do.”

* * *

**November 5th, 9 pm.**

Dick, Wally, and Kaldur sent a message out to the world, hoping to keep the chaos under control and calm kids down.

Then, Zatanna used the locator spell and found the coordinates of the sorcerers to be on Roanoke Island.

Shortly after, a boy, claiming to be Captain Marvel, appeared in Mount Justice.

“Where did you come from?” Aqualad asked. “Who are you?”

“Quick. Read my mind.” The boy told M’gann.

“He’s Captain Marvel.” M’gann gasped.

“Yeah. And I’m Speedy Gonzalez. Look. Just because he believes he’s Cap…” Wally began.

“Gee, Wally. Do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?” The boy interrupted.

The team exchanged looks. Upon explanation, they decided to have a conversation using Captain Marvel as a messenger.

Once a plan was formed, they headed to Roanoke Island and fought with Klarion and his familiar, with the adults fighting the other sorcerers on the other side.

However, they failed to win without Doctor Fate and Zatanna lost her father as a consequence.

* * *

**November 6th, 3 am.**

“All the children are back.” Mary heard someone say.

“Thank goodness.” Someone else answered.

Mary sighed. “Where are you, Dick?” It took some time before she heard running footsteps and Dick ran into the room.

“Mamica! Are you…” She enveloped him in a hug.

“ _ Thank goodness _ .” She whispered in Romani, tears of relief streaming down her face. “ _ I was worried _ .”

“ _ No need to worry, Mamica. I know how to take care of myself. I was worried about you though. _ ” Dick replied, also in Romani. “ _ But then I realized if all the adults were gone, the doctors were wherever you were. So you’d probably turn up okay eventually. _ ”

“My smart little boy. My robin.” Mary murmured, stroking his hair. Dick winced and put on a sheepish look. Mary noticed. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay.” Dick replied, shrugging, and then wincing after the shrug.

“You’re hurt.” Mary said, wide-eyed.

“I crashed into somebody on the street as I was running outside to try and figure out what was going on. I’ll be fine.” Dick made up quickly, glad he’d improved on his lying abilities in the last few years, so his mother probably couldn’t pick up on it.

Mary still wasn’t fully convinced. “Okay. If you say so.” She pulled him closer. “I’m just glad you’re all right.”


End file.
